This invention concerns an assembly of an insert carrying an annular elastomer seal into a sink strainer, for drain use; and more particularly concerns facilitation of slide together entry assembly of the insert into the strainer, and slide apart disassembly of these elements, where the seal is elongated and has extended pressure contact with the strainer.
There is need for improved configuration of the insert, seal and strainer elements, to facilitate ease of their axial assembly, and disassembly, despite pressure surface contact of the seal and strainer, and considering that the seal is to be kept in retained position on an insert tube. There is also need for simple, effective, and improved relative configurations of these elements facilitating their desired operations, including relative axial slide together and slide apart functioning, and where the elastomer seal body is relatively thick and elongated, between and in relation to the insert and strainer elements.